Fairytale
by eyecanread
Summary: Freddie has a story to tell but will Sam get the meaning?
1. A Tale Told Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, it is the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.  
A/N: This came to me at two in the morning. I tried to ignore it but gave up at four when I still hadn't gotten to sleep. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Fairytale

* * *

**

Sam was humming to tunes on her Pear-Pod as she made her way up to the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza. She got off the elevator and was startled when she came around the corner and found Freddie sitting near the Shay door.

She removed her ear-buds and smiled at him. "What up Fredfry?" He didn't answer, only glanced up at her then back to the floor. She nudged his hip with the toe of her sneaker. "Hey, you alright?"

"Have you ever heard the story of Snow White and Rose Red?"

It was beyond a weird question but she was willing to play along. "Isn't that the one with the seven little men in it?"

He shook his head. "No, this one's different. Snow White and Rose Red were sisters who lived together in a cottage in the woods. They were both beautiful but they were vastly different."

Sam took a seat on the floor next to him as she listened to his story.

"Rose Red had dark hair and was kind and gentle. Snow White on the other hand had golden hair and was adventurous. They loved each other and were rarely apart. One winter there was a knock on their door. They were frighted to find a bear on the other side. 'I won't hurt you,' the bear said, so they let him in to warm by the fire."

Sam opened her mouth to point out the absurdity in that but Freddie simply shook his head to stop her.

"The bear returned every night that winter. They played and had a wonderful time, just the three of them. When spring came the bear said he had to return to his duties in the woods. The girls were sad to see him go. Some weeks later the girls were wandering in the woods when they came upon a dwarf inspecting his treasure."

"See, I told you there was a dwarf," Sam cut in. Freddie gave her a small smile which receded as quickly as it had come.

"They didn't intend the little man any harm but the mean dwarf threatened the two girls. Terrible things would have happened if their bear had not at that moment come upon them. The bear raised up roaring at the dwarf, with one swipe of his massive paw the little man lay dead at their feet."

Freddie took a deep breath in preparation for the next part. "The girls were both a little in shock from the situation, so much so that they didn't notice a change in their friend. When they turned back to him the bearskin was laying on the ground and standing in his place was a young man. The girls were again startled."

"The young man smiled kindly at them and took one of each of their hands in his own. 'Don't be frightened, it is me,' he said. They recognized the voice of their bear friend and smiled back at the young man. 'I am a prince and this evil dwarf stole my family's treasure and cursed me to live as a bear. I have been looking for him ever since. My freedom would only come in his death.'"

Freddie stood, abruptly halting his tale. Sam blinked up at him in surprise. "Is that it?" She stood up to face him. "Is that the end of the story? Doesn't he end up with one of the girls or something?" She was starting to wonder what kind of lame fairytale this was.

He nodded in affirmation. "He does."

"Well? Which one? Rose Red, the kind one?"

Just then the door to Freddie's apartment opened and his mother poked her head out. "Oh Freddibear, there you are. I need your help getting this box down. Samantha," she nodded curtly to the co-host of iCarly.

Sam paid no attention to the woman, she was to busy staring at Freddie who was staring right back at her. Maddeningly, he smiled at her before turning to follow his mother, who'd already disappeared back into their apartment.

"Well?" she demanded before he could escape.

He glanced back at her. "Snow White, the adventurous blond." With that he was gone, leaving her to think.

* * *

**A/N: The tale Freddie told is an actual fairytale even though it's one of the lesser known ones. I only took a bit of creative license with the storyline. I used the retelling by Vera Southgate as my inspiration, and I suggest that you read it if you can find it.**


	2. Fairytale Ending

**A/N: I really should have ended this in the first chapter. I'm not sure why I wrote this part, other than to cave too my girly need for a kiss-ending. If you like the uncertainty of the first ending then stop right now and go back and reread the first part. If you need a kiss for you to feel like a love story is complete then read to the end of this.**

***What I had Marissa call Freddie at the end of chapter one was not a coincidence.

* * *

**

.

Sam wandered into the Shay apartment in a daze. She dropped her backpack by the coat rack but then proceeded to stand there staring off into space.

Spencer was on his way from his room to the kitchen when spotted the blond. "Hey, Sam," he said brightly. "Carly had to run too the store for a minute, she instructed me to tell you you may await her in her room if you like." He made a bowing motion towards the stairs.

"Kay." Sam stumbled over to the couch and slowly lowered herself onto it.

Spencer, out of concern, changed his course to join her. "What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like a bear," she mumbled.

Spencer's eyes widened and was about to ask her where in the city of Seattle she'd seen a bear, but she continued.

"I think Freddie just told me he likes me as... you know, more than a friend." She glanced at the older Shay sibling. His startled expression was enough to know it wasn't just her who thought all this was crazy.

"You _think_ that's what he said? But you're not sure."

"It wasn't really clear, he told me a story and at the end he made it _sound_ like the two characters who got together were him and me. Sort of."

Spencer pondered that for a moment. "And this is a bad thing?" he asked seriously.

That's what was requiring the extra thought. She sighed and shook her head. "No, not really. Just unbelievable."

At that moment the door opened and Carly came in. "Hello peoples." She balanced a jug of milk in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. She slowed her walk as she passed the couch. "What's going on?"

Spencer smiled at her. "Girl talk."

Carly paused eying him suspiciously. "What kind of girl talk?"

"Oh you know, talkin' about boys." He tilted his head to the side in what he hoped was a charming move.

Carly laughed and started again for the kitchen. "Is that why Sam's in zombie mode? Did you mentally scar her by telling her something that no girl should ever hear?"

"Ha ha ha very funny, but no. Freddie just told her he loves her." Carly froze when Spencer spoke, nearly dropping the groceries.

His words also seemed to wake Sam up. "Hold up! No one said anything about _love_."

Spencer shot his sister and her friend sympathetic looks (though for different reasons). "Do you want it to be love?" he directed that question to the blond beside him. Carly came over, joining them to hear her answer.

Sam's eyes snapped to Carly's, the brunette simply stared back, unsure of what was being asked in the look Sam was giving her. Sam sighed in defeat, looking back down at the floor. "Yes." It was little more than a whisper but both Shays heard it.

Carly got up and squeezed her slim frame onto the couch on the opposite side of Sam from Spencer. She wrapped her arms around her blond friend. "Does he know?"

"No." She pressed her palms to her temples.

"How long have you felt this way?" Spencer asked as he gently set one of his large hands on her shoulder.

She stared off into space again. "I don't know. Just now? Always?"

The siblings shared a look over Sam's bent head. Carly gave the girl one last squeeze before releasing her. "I have to go get something. Sam, are you going to be okay for a second?" She wavered in indecision when her friend didn't answer.

When the brunette girl looked at Spencer he nodded in reassurance. "I got her, Sis. Go get what we need." Carly nodded and was out the door.

Spencer was startled when Sam spoke. "What's wrong with me?"

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're just in shock."

She glanced at him, indignant. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes. If I found out that Freddie loved me I'd be in shock," he chuckled. She smacked his chest and he retreated is hand from her shoulder to rub the offended spot.

Carly reentered the apartment dragging someone behind her. "Where's the fire?" Freddie asked jokingly as they crossed the threshold. He stopped short, unintentionally jerking Carly's hand back, when he saw the two on the couch. "Hey, Spence. Sam."

Sam looked up then slowly stood to face the Tech Producer. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she shut it once more.

Carly looked between the two and raised a brow. "So, Freddie, Sam says that you love her."

Sam and Freddie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at her blunt declaration. "Hold up, Carls," Sam interjected, "he didn't exactly –"

"That would be correct." Freddie nodded once, never taking his eyes off Sam as his expression softened.

She closed her mouth with a snap and Freddie took a few steps forward. When she finally found her words again she shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why what?"

She punched him weakly in the chest. "Why did you tell me like that?"

He smirked a little. "I thought it would be less painful that way. It was a way of giving you time to think about it if you needed, and if you didn't feel the same way then it also afforded me time to escape a beating."

"There's a slight flaw in your reasoning."

"Oh? And what's that?" He cocked a grin.

She punched him hard on the arm. "If you'd had a beating coming it would've been unavoidable."

"Good to know," he gasped out as he clutched his arm. When the pain had dimmed he gave her an appraising look. "So, you're not mad, or disgusted?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Guess not."

He nodded vigorously. "That's good. Well, thank you." He felt awkward, he hadn't wanted that. He glanced at Spencer and Carly then back to Sam. "Well, I'm gonna go. I gotta help my Mom." He thrust a thumb in the direction of the door.

He'd taken a few steps towards it when Carly's voice stopped him. "Is that it?" Carly screeched, looking between the two. They both looked at her surprised. "I mean, aren't you going to kiss or something? You two are supposed to be together!" They were stunned by her emphatic statement.

They looked at each other, their expressions shifting with uncertainty and desire. Finally Sam found her legs and walked towards the Tech Producer. She rested her elbows loosely on his shoulders, only having to raise on her toes slightly.

He didn't know what to do with his hands, finally settling them on her waist. When his hands had found their place she smiled at him. "Sam?" he asked, still unsure.

"Prince Freddiebear," she murmured.

He instantly relaxed. "My Snow White." He leaned down and her lips came up to meet his.

They were too occupied with each other to hear the simultaneous "ahs" coming from the Shays.

**End**

* * *

.

**A/N: I toyed with the idea of writing another version of the ending in which Sam doesn't get what's gong on and needs someone to explain it to her. But right now I'm calling this baby done. Please let me know your feelings, likes/dislikes, opinions on this piece. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited or simply read! I honestly appreciate the attention to my work.**

Also, I would really like to hear what your favorite fairytale is, or if you know of one that's unusual. It would be difficult to find one I've not heard of (unless it's very regional to your area) but please tell me anyway.


End file.
